Skullgirls X Tekken - Book One: The Impending War!
by HellDragvyre44
Summary: War. The Mishima Zaibatsu, G Corporation & Iron Fist have control over everything, but the Canopy Kingdom. In the glitz and glam of New Meridian, the high-time performer Cerebella is seen by Vitale and is asked to become a part of his elite task squad, and she accepts, being thrown into the Four Factions War. (NOTE: many of the characters couldn't be added manually from the menu.)
1. Chapter 1 - Assignment Accepted!

CHAPTER ONE

Assignment Accepted!

SHINJUKU. Freeway 71. Throughout the expansive freeway, a frantic car chase can be seen. As the exotic is chased by police cars, the car makes a sharp turn onto an airstrip. The woman gets out of the car and rushes to the shipping containers. Pelted with gunfire, the woman barely makes it to safety. "Hold," the commander says, raising his right hand for acknowledgement.

The soldiers stand down. When they drop their guns, the girl then pulls out a phone. "This is Agent Fukua. I've been compromised. I need a transport!" she says.

"Agent, your transport will arrive in five minutes!" the person on the other line says, then disconnects. Fukua sighs. _All of this to find out where the Black Ops are? _she thought._ I think Vitale may have finally lost his marbles._

"We know you're there, Double Agent! Show yourself and we won't have to take this any further!" The Commander removes his helmet. "Come on, Fukua. You've done quite enough to Shinjuku. We can just go back to the Zaibatsu and then we'll square this away. Or do we have to destroy each one of these containers to find you? I've got nothing but time tonight."

"Screw that!" Fukua shouts loudly.

"You asked for it. General." The commander points to the shipping containers. The general blasts one with a rocket, causing the surrounding ones to explode. "Still nothing, boss. Any other ideas?" the general asks.

"Continue destroying them. This girl cannot and will not escape with the data that she collected!"

"Understood." The general fires three more rockets. When all of the containers are destroyed, Fukua bolts. "There she is! Fire!" The Commander says.

A transport jet appears out of nowhere. Cloaked with the midnight sky, the commander watches Fukua board and leave. "Dammit..." He pulls out his phone. "Yes. This is Jin. She got away... But she knows that she'll run into some trouble from us sooner or later." Jin makes a look of disbelief as he hangs up. _So, you are better than they had told me, girl. I'm shocked. Enjoy this, because you won't be laughing for long. _Jin takes his motorcycle and then leaves the wrecked airstrip.

NEW MERIDIAN. The Cirque Des Cartes. "And now, for the main attraction! The high-flying superstar of the Canopy Kingdom, and master of the living weapon, Vice Versa! The One Diamond, CEREBELLA!" the announcer cries. Cerebella, as she balances on the tightrope, waves for pictures. The crowd cheers wildly, as she performs her carefully orchestrated segment.

Backstage. "Great job there, Cerebella! But the tightrope, though? I think we'll sell a bit more balcony tickets if you kept your act in the center ring, though," one of the other performers says to Cerebella.

"Aw, thanks, Feng!" she says to her. "But think about it, if I were in the center ring, nobody would look up to see your segment, Feng!" As Cerebella looked around through backstage, she says, "Is he here yet?"

"Well, if he's not in here, then he's probably waiting outside. Wanna check out there?"

"We may as well." As Cerebella and Feng head outside, they see a limo waiting for them, ushering them inside. As they get in, the display blinks on, showing a middle-aged man. "Welcome, Cerebella," he says.

"Hello, Vitale. What do you need?" Cerebella asks.

"I need you to meet me here."

"Understood, Vitale!" As Cerebella disconnects, the limo turns down the road. "Thank you. I'll be needing you in the morning." When she gives the driver a tip, he drives away. As Cerebella and Feng ride the elevator, Feng asks, "What do you think this is about?"

"Well, he did want us, so, something's up, Feng. We should just watch and wait." The elevator stops at the penthouse. Cerebella and Feng slide out. "Welcome, girls. Just the people I wanted to see."

"What's this about?"

"The Four Factions War that's coming up. I can already see it coming, dear. I'm going to give it to you honestly: There will be no New Meridian anymore, if we lose this war," Vitale admits solemnly.

"Does the Zaibatsu intend on invading, sir?" Feng asks.

"Yes and no. Not yet, but definetely. I'm going to ask the both of you. I need you two to be a part of a task force, so to speak. I want them to know why we haven't been giving in. You'll be taking any jobs that come up. Am I understood?"

"I need to know. Is this a quest for redemption? Did you wrong them in the past?" Cerebella asks Vitale.

"It was a business deal that went sour fifteen years ago. Jin had told me to either mobilize against Iron Fist, or die. I chose the latter, and we barely drove him out. Fukua will be leading, should you accept. But we, as the Medici, need to know your choice."

"This is family we're talking about. I'll do it for the Medici, Vitale," Cerebella answers after a pause.

"If Cere's going, then I may as well, too."

"Good to hear, girls. You'll be meeting Fukua and Filia in Russia. Now, your flight leaves in the morning. Dismissed."

AUSTRIA. "Send them in." Two beaten prisoners stand before the man behind the desk. "So, Baek Doo San and Hwoarang. You two have caused quite the trouble here. Destroying Borscht Seven Factory... I'll give you a hand, that was impressive. I'll tell you now: give me the data, or you and him will die," the man says to Hwoarang.

"Over my dead body, Kazuya," Hwoarang says to him.

Kazuya blows Baek's brains out. "Last chance. Where is the data?"

"I have a message. From Vitale."

"Go."

"He wants you to know, that he wants you to back off. Or pay the price."

"Is that so? Guards, send the Medici bastard his agent's remains." Kazuya shoots him in the head. "Well, he's definetely gonna need help, but from who? Jin? No, they're at each other's throats. When they dropped each other, they realized they couldn't trust each other. This is really puzzling..."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Conflict!

CHAPTER TWO

First Conflict!

At the ruins of Moscow, Cerebella and Feng meet Fukua at the hotel. "So, you're the master of Vice Versa. I'm Fukua, and you two must be Cerebella and Feng," Fukua greets kindly. Cerebella shudders. She then responds, "It's really cold out here! What, is it below zero around here?"

"40 degrees below. Let's head inside." As the four of them meet inside, Fukua opens her laptop and they're greeted by Vitale. "Well, they've both arrived in one piece. What's our first assignment?"

"Well, Filia, the Mishima Zaibatsu has set up a chemical refinery in the distant mountains. I need either their info ripped from the base, or the refinery destroyed. Am I understood?"

"Where do we start looking?"

"Frozen Peak."

"Understood." Wading their way through the blizzard, the four girls make it to the factory. "This the place?" Feng questions.

Fixing her goggles, Filia replies, "Yes, the data's here. We have to go in quietly."

"I found a vent here. Where do we need to go, Filia, Fukua?" Cerebella tells them.

"I'll lead the way. Are you willing to take my lead, Super Star?"

"If I have to. Now, let's get this done." Fukua leads the others into the expansive vent system. "This vent leads right to the manager's office. His computer has the info that we'll need. Now, we need to make sure that they don't find us." As she says this, Cerebella knocks a metal grating to the floor far below. "Hide!"

They retreat further into the vent, as the guards go on high alert below them. "Okay, I did _not _mean to do that," Cerebella admits, after the chaos calms.

"But you did it anyway! Now things are gonna be a lot tougher. Regardless, there's another path we can take. Let's go." Taking another path, they move through the near endless vent system. "We're almost there."

Inside the office, the manager then says on the phone, "Yes, Jin. We've made sure they do _not _get in here. And yes, the data is strictly protected. Understood," he says. "Attention, all JACK-6 Units! There have been Medici Mafia members confirmed to be within the refinery's walls. Be on high alert, and prepare to attack on sight!" he then says to the staff. The JACK-6 units then see Fukua and Cerebella as they cross another metal grating and light the vent up with gunfire. When they stop, one of the units tear the vent apart, forcing them to drop to the ground. "Damn, they've got us," Fukua notices.

"Targets identified. All cornfirm to be led by Vitale Medici. Classified as AAA-Class warriors. Safety mode, disengage," several of the JACKs say. Three of them charge and they fight Filia, Cerebella and Fukua. They begin fighting, as does Feng, too. The camera displays to the manager the battle scene as Fukua, Filia, Cerebella and Feng all use different fighting techniques and skills. The area was then littered with deactivated JACK-6 units.

"So, you really are pretty tough. But it really doesn't matter. They really have lost it. Oh, how they have come along."

"Miguel." Fukua stands up quickly.

"The others are unnecssary. Boys," Miguel says with a snap of his figners. Three JACK units restrain Cerebella, Feng and Filia. "Now, to settle things."

"Pray tell, what did I ever do to you?" Fukua answers, confused. "Because I only recall meeting you in battle. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Moscow is a dog-eat-dog town. You shouldn't be here, Little Miss Fukua. But who am I to judge? Your fight will answer these questions for me - why do you oppose the Mishima Zaibatsu? And why is it that you think that you and your Medici scum can just come and take what belongs to the Kazama Corps?"

"The Bull Head. Why am I _not_ surprised?"

Hastily, Fukua dashes forward. Miguel matches fists and then throws a hard right. He catches Fukua on the side, and then she is thrown into another JACK unit. Fukua breaks free, and her hair turns into a set of gator teeth that extend, amplifying her left strike. "So, that's a Parasite. Tell me, do you think I'm that dumb to not notice?" Miguel pulls the makeshift gator teeth, and then bashes Fukua. Fukua staggers backwards. _He really hits hard. But there's a rhythm to his plan, _Fukua thought as she continually blocks attacks from Miguel, and then, the two match hard fists. Fukua waves her free hand, and a shadow form of herself appears from behind Miguel.

"You may know a lot about how I fight, but that is NOT enough to stop me!" Another shadow restrains Miguel, as with the first one. "Girls. Show him why I'm not to be messed with." A portal appaers from beneath Miguel's feet. He struggles as he descends into the unknown with Fukua's shadow clones. "And now, we wait." All that's heard while Fukua files her nails is a ton of fighting. A portal opens from where Miguel stood. He's thrown out, a bloody pulp. Fukua's shadows return to her. "Now, for the finale." As Fukua runs up to a downed Miguel, he grabs her left ankle and trips her. "You're still alive? How?"

"You said it yourself. I'm Bull Headed. I'm tough as nails, and you haven't seen anything yet!" Miguel shouts, slamming Fukua, by her ankle, into the iron ground. "And another!" He slams her again. "Finish Hammer Hook!" One final smashing blow makes contact. But, instead of recieving damage, her parasite blocks the impact. "So, you really do have a reliable ally. But I'll rip that thing off of your head!" Miguel grabs Fukua by the hair. "Prepare to die!"

"Girls! Now!" Three shadows appear and help Fukua wrest free. The four Fukua clones now appear as one unit. "Let's fight, shall we?" she says, almost confidently.

"With pleasure." Miguel and Fukua continue matching blow for blow and then Fukua catches him off guard. "Now!" Fukua shouts. She jumps in the air and then a gigantic set of alligator teeth form from beneath her, swallowing Miguel whole. As Fukua his the ground, she leans back and shoots him like a bullet through one of the steel walls. "And, that's a wrap." Miguel doesn't move nor respond.

"Damn you... You really had me there... So... it begins tonight..." Miguel says, then leans back and dies. As the JACKs deactivate, Fukua runs into Miguel's office. As she gets the results, she shows a sigh of disbelief. "Damn, the military data isn't here..." she says regretfully. "Now we'll have to destroy the facility." Fukua plants a charge in the office, and Cerebella, Filia and Feng all go around the facility, planting the charges near the reactors. "Mission Completed. Now, let's get out of here. The timers are set for 30 seconds!"

"Why did you set the timer that short?" Cerebella asks as she runs.

"So that the JACKs can't keep up when it actually goes off! Run!" The girls all make it back to safety before the explosion. Back at the hotel, Cerebella tells Filia, "Well, now I know what the hell Vitale needed us for."

"Yeah, father's been asking me to deal with this kind of stuff. I enjoy watching you perform in the Cirque Des Cartes, Cerebella. With the right work, you and Feng can become a valuable asset to the Medici's plans to prevent an international war."

"Wait, Vitale's your father?"

"You heard me right. Anyway, Fukua's calling in, so we'll find out what's going on and then decide what to do next. Am I clear?"

"That's the one problem I have with some people. I get that I have to trust them, but they think that they walk up and then just assume command over me. That's not how things work for me."

"I get your problem. Believe it or not, Vitale used that kind of a setup to mold Fukua into the perfect enforcer. Now, she shows no mercy, is a reliable leader, and can do almost anything."

"But, at the factory, we could've gotten some info out of Miguel, before Fukua killed him."

"You may be right, but still, the Zaibatsu _thrives _in bloodshed. She made the right call, since Miguel would've murdered her." Fukua steps through the doorway. "Vitale wants us to head back to Maplecrest. He said there isn't anything on the menu."

"Is that so? I may as well enjoy the time to relax." Cerebella packs her suitcase and then turns over and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Her Real Family

CHAPTER THREE

Her Real Family

In the ruined city Shinjuku, the one capital tower known as the Mishima Zaibatsu stood dominant. "Well, the city has been progressing quickly on the cleanup. But I cannot escape the feeling that Fukua has a part in this entire war, besides her messing with my business. But regardless, she and the Medici need to rot in hell, for all I care," he says.

Someone runs into the office. "Sir. Here's a report from Russia." She hands him the paperwork. Jin snickers. "Well, well, well, well, well. Fukua went and killed him. The perfect girl is now a cold-blooded murderer. Please, tell them to ramp up defenses and speed up production of the JACKs. The Medici cannot take down any more of the refineries." The secretary then leaves. Another woman comes in. "Kazama. When do you think I'll be able to teach Vitale and Lorenzo a lesson?"

"Please, Eliza. We need to wait and see. If these four are worth dying by your hand. And I know Sekhmet thirsts for bloodshed, too. So, they need to prove themselves. Until then, feel free to leech off of the blood of the prisoners."

"Gladly." Eliza leaves the office.

_Father Kazuya... Things will not end well for you. You or that old man Vitale. I will hunt you both down._

The next day, classes were in session at Maplecrest High School. As everyone piles into the classroom, Cerebella sits in the back. As she sits there, she looks at the doorway and sees Filia, Fukua and Feng pile in. _Looks like this boring class just got that much more interesting, _she thought. After class, she and the others were called to the office. "Wonder what this one's about."

"Please, have a seat, all of you," the principal says. "Our guest should be here soon."

As soon as she said that, someone walks through the door. "Girls, this is Princess Parasoul. She helps lead the Black Egrets military."

"I saw what you all did in Moscow. Principal, can you give us a minute?" Parasoul greets. The principal leaves the office. "Tell me kindly, how did all of you get there? You can't just pay for a round-trip ticket to Moscow, not in two hours. How did you do it?"

"The Medici. They had given us what we had needed," Feng answers honestly.

"This battle the Medici is enveloping themselves in... You should know that Vitale is sending you into a death trap. I have a proposition for you. Back out. He'll be wise, I hope, and pull out."

"Hey, that's my family you're taking about here! How about _you _back off, Princess?" Cerebella shouts.

"The Medicis have misled you for fourteen years, Cerebella. You actually are _not _the daughter of anyone in the family. In truth, you are in the lost Contiello bloodline. Remember. Fourteen years ago, the gunfight between Contiello and Zaibatsu. Since they were close allies of the Contiellos, the Medici took you in as a four-year-old, and then raised you in their ways as if you were their own. Vitale had refused to tell you since he believed the results would be cataclysmic to your alliegiance to the Medici."

"While he may have lied to me, Vitale and the Medici is where I belong. Not some castle where everything is done _for _me, Princess Parasoul. I refuse to pull out from this operation. What about the rest of you?"

"I do not concede. We will continue," Fukua replies.

"I'm with Cerebella on this one. We're doing the right thing, Parasoul. And I'm sorry. But we need to advance with them. The time is drawing closer, and us backing out isn't in the cards," Feng answers.

"I've been with Fukua and Vitale since Day One. I'll keep going with them," Filia answers back.

"You're doing the wrong thing, Filia. But if that's what you insist on doing, you will have the full support of-"

"We're not as idiotic as you think." Filia gets up and leaves. Parasoul sighs. "You really think that we'll get ourselves killed. You couldn't be more wrong, Princess," Cerebella tells her, and walks out, too.

"Why is it that you have such problems with us and the Medici supporting the cause? We're just doing it our own way. Now, if you refuse to accept that, then, we have no business with you or the Black Egrets," Feng explains.

"I personally have no words for you. How do we know that it wasn't _you _who had killed off Cerebella's family, only, you paid the Zaibatsu to do it? I need an explanation for this one."

Parasoul hesitates. "If I had allied with the Mishima Zaibatsu, then you both, along with Cerebella and Filia, would all be sitting in different prison cells. Does that answer your question?" she says.

"Yes. It does. But who am I to judge? They're waiting for me outside." The school bell rings shortly thereafter. "That's our signal to leave. Feng, let's go. And I know about the sniper ready to blast us if we didn't comply."

Parasoul pulls her phone out as they leave. "Sniper, stand down, now. Yeah, they aren't going for it. Any other ideas? That's something I don't want to consider. But keep trying."

At the Medici Tower, Fukua, Filia, Cerebella and Feng all meet. "So, can anybody tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I need to ask Vitale about my past. I need all of you there, please," Cerebella tells them.

"Why not?"

"Thank you. I couldn't have asked anyone else."

Upstairs. "So, you came to me for something?" Vitale asks an impatient Cerebella.

"Yes. Fourteen years ago. The Contiello Holocaust. Tell me about it, and my actual family," she says.

"Hmmm. Where do I start? Back when the Contiello Family was dominant, the Zaibatsu was a rising business in Japan. They had one goal: -"

"World domination," Cerebella answers.

"Yes. When they had heard of you coming along from a rogue in the ranks of the Contiello family, Selene, Roberto, and their first daughter, Sienna, all retreat into hiding, in South America. When you were four, the Zaibatsu had found out of your hiding place. You were hidden in a bunker far below the castle walls, and we, the Medici, were asked to search anywhere accessible for any survivors. "You had come along, crying for your mother, who was dead. We had given you some type of a home, when we took you to New Meridian."

"That doesn't explain why they would hunt down my family."

"Since the Zaibatsu had a natural hatred for Roberto Contiello and his merciful ways, he was a natural target. And the retreat only made things worse. They had not known that they had walked into a death trap. And with Selene as weak as she was, since she was pregnant during the move, she was a vulnerable target. The fate of this girl could have changed the entire complexion and standpoint of the war, and _you _are that girl, that destiny has blessed."

"How am I supposed to believe you, Vitale?"

"I'm sorry to have pulled the wool over your eyes for this long, but deception has gotten many people far in this war. Now that I've told you this, I need you to go to Brazil. There has been a sighting of the warrior known as Nadia Fortune."

"The Life Gem host? Her?"

"Yes. We _would _like her to join in the struggle, but we're not too sure if she'll go for it."

"And so, you need _us _to convince her to turn to one side, Vitale? Consider it done, sir."

"That's my girl. Be aware that the graveyard is near the airport."

Cerebella leaves without another word.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Contiello's Sister!

CHAPTER FOUR

The Contiello's Sister!

After the plane touches down, Filia, Fukua, Cerebella and Feng all enter the corrupt city Little Innsmouth. Cerebella remembers Vitale's last words before they left. _Be sure to avoid any gangs that may show up in Little Innsmouth. _"He's right. They really don't screw around," Fukua says as she sees a gunfight. Moving along, Cerebella rents a car and they drive up the mountains. "Why are we going out of our way, Cerebella?" Feng says to an ignorant Cerebella.

"Leave her. She had taken a lot in from last night," Fukua advises them.

"Like it or not, Feng's right, Cerebella. The mission comes first. Not some personal absolution," Filia answers.

"If you knew how much I knew about myself, you'd be doing the same thing, Filia, and you know you would. Now, I'd like you to stop talking," Cerebella answers.

"I'm not going to stop, Cerebella, and you need to get back to work! Come on, now! Get yourself back on track!"

"What part of 'stop talking' do you _not _understand, you little freak of nature?"

"So what if you don't find out right away? This place is littered with Iron Fist soldiers, Cerebella! Think before you act, why don't you?!"

"Last time I checked, you know your damn family! I don't! Just let me off the hook, would ya?"

"Dammit! Let me drive!" Filia tries forcing her way in front of the steering wheel.

"Filia! That's about enough. Leave her alone."

Cerebella sheds a few tears. "I've been lied to for so many years now. I may finally have a chance to find the truth I rightfully deserve," she puts together. "And if you can't support me here, then, I don't know why the hell you're here!"

Filia stays quiet. "You're right. I should've supported you in this situation." Stopping the car, Cerebella gets out and then goes up to the castle. In the graveyard nearby, she heads to the very rear of the expansive space. Three graves read, "Roberto Contiello, Sienna Contiello, and Selene Contiello."

"So, this is who my family is, huh? A trio of people that I don't even remember the faces of. It's depressing that I can't meet my proper family," Cerebella says, her voice breaking.

"It's all right, Cere. How do you think things would've went if Vitale _didn't _take you from the bunker below the castle?" Feng asks.

"I honestly don't know if I would've ever met you guys, found out what really happened, or even left Brazil, in fact. But now that I have, I know who I really am. Cerebella Contiello, last of the Contiello Family, is what my actual name is." It begins to rain.

"How long has it been since we had heard that name?" A woman appears with a long coat on. "All of Brazil - no, South America - had spent the last decade and a half looking for you. Since you disappeared, Brazil has been in a state of disarray. Iron Fist has expanded into Brazil. He has yet to capture Little Innsmouth, since I've returned. He threw me into the ocean, where I fought to keep my head above the waves. And then I returned to a hornet's nest. Crime. Greed. Poverty. Strife. And the disappearnce of the last Contiello had triggered all of this bullshit. Nadia Fortune. Pleasure to see Cerebella once again."

"Nadia. We're here on behalf of the Medici. We would like you to come with us," Fukua explains.

"Why's this? Is Vitale going to rip the Life Gem from my veins? Or did he already ask you to do it for him?" Nadia says back. "He hasn't helped us one bit, no matter how many times we called in asking for help."

"Quit being paranoid, Nadia. Just come with us. No handcuffs, no restraints, nothing like that. Just a friendly conversation. That's all."

"...Send him here, or get me a phone. That's the only thing I'll have to do with him."

"Take my phone." Cerebella tosses her phone to Nadia. She continues looking around. As she takes one last look at the three tombstones of her family, Cerebella notices the ground shaking violently beneath her. "What is this? An earthquake?" she says nervously.

"No, move!" Fukua says. One of the graves then appear before them. As it slowly opens, a body tumbles out, falling on top of Cerebella. As this person awakens, she says, "Sister Cerebella? Look at how much you've grown!"

"Sienna? You're... alive?"

"Yes! The last thing I remember was... the Holocaust. What year is it?"

"2014, Sienna."

"So, fourteen years. You've been hidden for fourteen years? Rather impressive," Sienna answers.

"Not exactly. You see, Vitale had taken me with him, and I grew up with and around the Medici, in New Meridian. Up north."

"Is that so? Leviathan and I have been asleep for fourteen years?"

"Yeah... It has been fourteen years.

"Leviathan merged his soul with my soul, so that others would not be able to damage and deform it."

"Well, that's messed up. Who would do something like that?"

"Iron Fist gangs that overran Little Innsmouth. They come almost every day." One her ponytails just fall over. Cerebella turns her attention to their uninvited guests. "Who's that?"

"Another one." A bare organism appears where Squigly's ponytail was. "Sienna, prepare yourself."

"Understood, Leviathan."

"So, we have some protestors?"

"Who the hell are you?" Cerebella asks.

"Why does it matter, girl? You're coming with us. All of you. Or are you gonna cry and moan like all of you do?"

"What right do you have to be here?" Fukua asks angrily.

"Same rights that you have. This _is _private property. But does it belong to any of you?"

"I would say that it belongs to me. But who am I to judge?"

"Wait, are you-?" A second thug questions.

"Contiello? You're damn right I am!" Cerebella answers.

"Crap... she's back! Boys, run!" All of the thugs run blindly.

"What was that about?"

"Contiello is pretty much God down here. To be honest, that went better than I thought it would. But anyway, take me to Vitale Medici. He needs to know of what's going on down here."

"Why is it so important?"

"Heihachi is planning to send the world into nuclear war and then take control of the radioactive scraps. And with his stockpile of nuclear weaponry, he's more than prepared to do it."

"Nadia, Sienna. You both are coming with us."

"Why's this?"

"So that the both of you can make your cases to Vitale. And we need to leave now."

When they leave, Cerebella and the others hurry back to the Medici Tower. "So, Sienna was resurrected?"

"Yes, Vitale. Although Father and Mother are unable to return with us, Cerebella and I still carry the name of Contiello. We can still attend the public speakings and the press conferences, as a coup. Since they'll be busy with the developing war, they won't suspect it when one of us just up and returns, out of nowhere."

"Not gonna work. A for effort, though. Since Jin and Kazuya have such problems with anything and everything Contiello-related, if you show up, then you'll be kidnapped before the conference, or interview, or whatever, is finished, or even started."

"Any other ideas?"

"I'll have you stay here with Cerebella and you'll assume the same role she has; a member of the task force that I put together to help take down the other factions behind the scenes. Are you up for it?"

"It'll cloud the rumors of my existence for a bit longer, Vitale. I'm up for it."

"And as for you, Nadia. I've heard all about your corruption problems in Brazil. The thing is, it's not that I don't _want_ to spread into Brazil, it's just that I _can't, _because our forces are stretched too thin between here, Europe, Japan, and Austria. I hope this will let you know that I _have _been trying."

"Yes... Do you need me to go with them?"

"To Austria? Definetely. We need you to find ASG Lab 8, granted, it's still there. The others we sent there were... disposed of, before they got there. Be careful."


	5. Chapter 5 - Memory of the Past

CHAPTER FIVE

Memory of the Past

After the meeting, Sienna, Cerebella and the others go to Grand Star Bar. "So, Sienna. How did you die fourteen years ago?" Feng asks.

"Well, if you want to know, I'l tell you. On my tenth birthday, after we had began the celebration, I was selected to be a part of the newly formed Contiello Council. We were supposed to govern whatever we had control of, regardless of the opinion of others. We were opening the gifts, and one revealed the Skull Heart."

"The Skull Heart? The Renoir Crisis?"

"Yes. A prized relic that, should the wish of the female who found it be pure of heart, would be granted without hesitation. However, if the wish is the other way around, the Skull Heart turns them into a twisted being of destruction known better as the Skullgirl."

"And what did Nancy Renoir wish for?"

"The world under her control, Vitale Medici and Father at her personal beck and call."

"That's terrible! And how did the Skull Heart affect you, Cerebella and the rest of the Contiellos?"

"During the Holocaust, we were all hunted, most for sport, Feng. I was killed, along Father and Mother in the opening moments of the Holocaust. Cerebella was left behind in the castle's dungeon for her own safety. But those that did survive the birthday party tragedy were killed anyway in the Contiello Reclamation Trunade."

"I heard about that. What was it about?"

"Sick, twisted survival contests, where the winner had to be the last Contiello standing, either by the popular vote, or by killing each other," Fukua answers. "I was asked to go undercover as one of the officials. When I was brought there, I had to undergo the same games, but as qualifications to apply."

"Especially since everything had been so much of an issue. Anyone who spoke the word known as Contiello, they were imprisoned for treasonous activity. If they had nothing to tell about the family or themselves, they were publicly executed."

"Wow. So, you really had it tough, the both of you."

"Yeah, and Roberto and Selene, they would've been a great ally in this war."

"Let's go home. Our flight is supposed to leave in the morning."

At Cerebella's house, Squigly dreams about her death. _"Sienna, please, join the others at the front."_

_ "But, Father, I have things of my own to do. Can't this be done later?"_

_ "That's an order. I _am_ your father. Are you going to respect my command? Or are you going to make things tougher for yourself and your sister?"_

_ Contiello Castle, Brazil. Fourteen years ago. Sienna's tenth birthday party. After all of the pleasantries, everyone went to the back to see Sienna open her gifts. "So, she should open that one in the far corner soon," one of the guests tell Selene._

_ Selene advises Sienna to open the one present, and they were visited by uninvited, armed guests. "Happy birthday, Sienna, Selene. Time to blow out your candles."_

_ "Black Dahlia," Selene says. "Who invited you here?"_

_ "Please. I came here on an assignment. And the target is..." She points her gun right at Selene. "...you." She opens fire, killing Selene in front of Sienna. "No... Why, Dahlia?" _

_ "Boys, let's make this a show to remember!" The back room turns into pure chaos in a matter of seconds. Most of the members were gunned down almost immediately. Selene and Cerebella try running to the dungeon, and Sienna is stopped, Cerebella barely making it there. Black Dahlia points a gun at Sienna's ear, holding one of her ponytails. "Don't forget to make a wish!" she says with pleasure. She pulls the trigger, and Sienna's blood is splattered all across the stained-glass window._

The gunshot ringing in her ears is what makes Sienna jolt awake. Breathing heavily, she tries going back to sleep, but to no avail. Cerebella notices her. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I know why they wanted my head. It was because, since I was most likely and compatible to succeed Nancy Renoir as a Skullgirl, they decided to remove the problem area from the equation altogether. So, they killed me and Mother, since she was next compatible. And any witnesses were to be killed as well."

"So, I got the easy way out?"

"Essentially. And I had taken the fall for your escape, Cerebella."

"Geez, had I known, I would've helped you out."

"Save it, Cerebella. No more pity. You didn't know that I was the primary target of Black Dahlia. In any case, I can't find anyone to blame for this situation. But this happened over a decade ago. So, don't kill yourself." Sienna pours herself some water. "If anything other than a second chance, my resurrection is a key to spend some more time together."

"Okay. This was really weighing heavy in my heart ever since seeing you again. I'm gonna get some sleep." Cerebella turns over and goes to sleep. Sienna remains at the table. _She has every right to feel such a heavy burden. I mean, she let me die. But, now that she knows that she wasn't to blame, how would this turn? Would she leave them and work on her own? Cerebella has to find where her heart lies, and soon, _she recalled.

"Where are they?"

Kazuya awaits at his office. "Sir, the squad searched the ruins in Moscow, but were eliminated."

"By who?"

"Black Dahlia's mercenaries. They came in, rasacking the area."

"Oh, Jin... Anyway, tell them to mobilize. We have this war coming, and we're to show them why we are NOT to be messed with."

"Understood." The man leaves the room. Two other men meet him at the elevator. "So, what did Mishima want from you?"

"Why we haven't claimed the ruins of the Zaibatsu's refinery."

"Well, you have yourself to blame for it. And besides, I believe that you were the one in charge of that unit."

"My fists hunger for conflict. Maybe I should satisfy them on your blood."

"Please, I was only joking around. Can't take a joke?"

"Don't go there. It'll give me all the more reason to kill you once and for all."

The elevator stops. The commander leaves and says to them, "Better keep your asses in line."

"Understood, Commander Bruce."

"Glad I'm understood."

"Damn, Bruce needs to learn when to drop the serious card and when to keep it in play."

"No shit. But with the war coming up soon, he has good reason and good intentions behind it. Just go with it for now. Okay?"

"Fine." It began to rain in the area.


	6. Chapter 6 - Austria's Uninvited Guests!

CHAPTER SIX

Austria's Uninvited Guests!

Later that evening, Cerebella, Sienna and the others arrive, but run into problems quickly. "That one, is she a Medici?" one of the bystanders say.

"I think it is. Should we rat them out?"

"I say we should leave them alone and see how long they can last in front of Kazuya. Clear?"

"Clear. But you're cheating yourself out of a bounty."

"I'm getting the impression that we are not wanted nor needed here. What should we do?" Squigly asks.

"Keep it casual for now. You shouldn't be so worried, Sienna. We may be headed into the hornets' nest, but we can't have second-guesses and changes in judgment. Stay focused, Sienna," Fukua answers.

"Our stuff is finished processing."

Grabbing their suitcases, Cerebella leads the other girls away from the departures area. She's stopped by one of the security guards. At the reception, Fukua, Filia, Feng, Sienna and Nadia wait. "Miss. I would like you and your friends to come with us. We need to speak to you," he says to Cerebella.

"No, thank you. See ya. We have business of our own to attend to, sir."

The person grabs her wrist. "We need to talk. Seriously. Come along."

"And I have my rights, crazy person. Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Medici. Come along, and we won't have to take things any further."

"We're outta here. Filia, Fukua, let's go." Cerebella breaks free. As they leave, the man then has three more follow them. "Well, _that_ went smoothly. Anyway, we should find a car, and somewhere to stay. Am I wrong?"

"I've been here before. I know a couple of spots," Nadia tells them. "And, does anyone notice that the entire exit has been blocked off?"

"They're probably trying to keep _us _in, Nadia. I'll find out what's going on." Cerebella and Filia walk up to the blockade. "What's this all about?"

"_You_. Cerebella Medici, you and your friends are under arrest for suspected connections to the Contiello legacy. Come along, now."

"Like hell." Cerebella puts Vice Versa on her head and then bashes her way through the blockade. "Time to book it, guys!" she shouts, realizing that she's being continually chased through the airport. "It's not Feng they're interested in, it's me and Fukua! We'll lead them away!" Scattering throughout the expansive area, Cerebella and Fukua are cornered, and Sienna leads the others to a hiding spot.

"You're one hard-to-get girl, you know that? The both of you. Regardless, you're gonna be meeting someone special." They both leave the airport in shackles.

Near midnight, at a local hotel, Sienna places Vice Versa on the desk and tries calling Cerebella. No answer. "Where could they be? Vice Versa is worried for Cerebella, and it isn't like we can just go out there. Not after what happened at the airport," Sienna notes.

"I'm scared for them, Sienna. What problems could they possibly have gotten themselves into?" Feng asks.

"Can't you find them, Nadia?" Filia asks.

"I guess it won't kill me to look around G Corporation for a bit. Wish me luck!" Nadia reassures. She disappears over the ledge of the balcony.

Meanwhile, at G Corporation. "You're in for a real treat. The boss is in a good mood. When he's like this, you have a better chance of living."

Hesitantly, Fukua and Cerebella slowly enter the office. Kazuya awaits at the desk. "So, you're the Diamond in the Rough. Cerebella," he says, loading his magnum. "Please, you should know that you're welcome to state your case as to why you've decided to hitch a plane over to Austria."

"I'm my own person, Mishima brat. Why did you throw me in here?" Cerebella asks Kazuya.

"I have a loaded gun in my hand. Do not mess with me. Besides, since your "friend" there, Fukua, is there, you are automatically suspected of affiliations with the accursed Medici."

"Why do you have such a damned problem with the Medici Mafia? Well?"

"Vitale and I had a fleeting association. But it's over now." Kazuya cocks the gun. "You have thirty seconds to explain why you both are here, and cut the shit, too, while you're at it."

"We were sent here on business. That's all that needs to be said."

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear. You can spend eternity pondering it... in Hell!" Pointing the gun at Cerebella's head, Kazuya pulls the trigger. Cerebella flinches. She notices a familiar hand in front of her. "Damn, that was close."

All of the guards fall to the floor in front of Kazuya. "Who is here?!" he shouts.

"The one person you forgot to kill during the Little Innsmouth Slaughterfest!"

"Dammit... Nadia Fortune?"

"The one and only!"

"Guards! Restrain all of them!"

"Not today! Not ever!" Cerebella and Fukua are cut free and they run to the elevator. "Fukua, what are you doing?"

"On three!"

"Wait, what?"

"THREE!" Fukua drags Cerebella and Nadia through the glass elevator's wall. As they dive to the ground, Fukua lifts them into the air and they fly away. Holding one of the makeshift wings, Cerebella asks, "What _else _can you do that can blow my mind? I'm in awe right now."

"Trust me, a lot of stuff you wish you could see right about now. But let's get back to the hotel. We need rest."

"For one thing, I agree."

"A good leader will get you far in fights like this."

Through the open gap in his elevator, Kazuya watches as the girls fly away. "So, Fukua has a few new parlor tricks, hmm? That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that the damage to my city is repaired, and that we have more hands on deck."

Back at the hotel, Cerebella lays on the bed, dazed. "Wow, that really takes it out of you," she says. She begins breathing heavily and in pain. "Damn... was I hit on the way out?"

"What the?" The back of Cerebela's dress is red with blood, along with a significantly deep bullet hole. "Damn, they caught you _real _good. Get me my suitcase, Filia."

A little later, Cerebella groans in pain as Fukua stitches the wound shut. "Be more careful and a little more aware next time," Fukua answers as she throws away the ravaged bullet. "Still, they have the heat on us."

"Today's been pretty crazy itself. What were we sent here to do?" Cerebella asks after Fukua finishes her work.

"Find Lab 8, if it still even exists. It was in the nearby mountain range. It was attacked, and it's unknown if anyone survived the slaughter."

"So, we're supposed to investigate?" Filia asks Fukua.

"Yes, that's right, Filia. But we still need to find answers, and not to why they dislike us, but as to why they want us dead." Fukua leaves the room. _What's clear is that we're not wanted nor needed here. But wherever Dr. Avian is, I have to find him, or else the two Projects will be gone, _she thought as she walks to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Man, His Legacy

CHAPTER SEVEN

A Man, His Legacy, The Hidden Weapon

The team then goes to the mountains, and a traveler meets them at the cliff high above the summit. "Are you the one known as Medici?" she asks Filia.

"Why, were you asked to meet us here?"

"Precisely." The person lowers her hood. "The name's Julia. Julia Chang. We need you to come right away." She leads the five girls to the hidden lab. "Avian's been wanting to see you, Cerebella, Fukua. But, if you haven't heard, there's a virus sweeping the mountainside."

"What does it do to hurt people?" Sienna asks.

"It deteriorates the nervous system and causes cmplete shutdown on the major body systems, besides severe hallucinations, and in the worst cases, death. Most of the scientists, save for a few of our best, had scattered, afraid the disease would take their lives. Ever since it had broken loose, Avian has become increasingly paranoid, thinking, fearing, that if the virus had went to him, he would be unable to protect any of the projects in Lab 8."

"How does this affect the work he creates?"

"Well..." As they get to the lab, they go to the back, and behind a curtain, lay an old man, hooked up to life support. "This is what's left of Dr. Avian. He was stricken with the disease about three weeks ago. He's been like this for most of that time."

"...Please... Julia, I need time, with the two I asked you for..." Dr. Avian says weakly. Filia, Feng, Nadia, Sienna, and Julia step out and close the curtains behind them.

"Well, what's wrong?" Cerebella asks the doctor.

"Have you been told of my fears?"

"Yes. You should know, we'll always give you our support, regardless of the situation, Dr. Avian," Fukua answers. "What are you planning on leaving behind?"

"Two lone projects... Peacock and Big Band... they were older projects that I was asked to scrap, but I never did." He groans in pain. "Where I failed, I hope... no, I pray... That Julia will pick things up for me..."

"Please, don't say anymore, sir. You need to rest."

"No... If I don't tell you... I will never be able to... Please, give me the gear on the table."

"What's it for?" Cerebella gives him the gear.

"It allows you and... the Medici to access all of my... data... as well as... activate them... Those who can use... it wisely... the are the ones... who can change the fate... of this, war..." Cerebella and Fukua watch as Dr. Avian places his finger on three specific markings, in a sequential code, and he says finally, "Selene... and Vitale... would be very... proud..." He draws his last breath, and the EKG meter goes flat with a sustained beep. Cerebella shuts his dead eyes and rises.

"Avian was well known for his skilled reanimation work. Athough I may not have known him like many others have, I've definetely known him through his work. We need to honor him, and we need to respect the passing of one of the Medici's finest."

"She's right. While there's no sort of knowledge of his projects, there _is _something that we have." Fukua pulls the gear out and then ties a thin string through one of the holes, turning it into a makeshift necklace. "His special control. Whenever we press the three inscriptions in order, it allows us to access his data. This could prove valuable in the upcoming power struggle."

"She's right. I was funding the projects myself. These two are incredibly powerful. They were not created for war; they were made for something much, much bigger."

"Like what?" Filia asks absentmindedly.

"Well, the legend of the Skull Heart still haunts the world. Have you heard it before?" Filia shakes her head. "Perhaps maybe your Parasite can shed some light on the situation."

The back of Filia's head moves. "She's right," it says. "These were created as Anti-Skullgirl weapons."

"But what _is _a Skullgirl, Samson?" Filia asks.

"Legend has it, that there is an artifact that can grant the wish of a woman, should they find it, known as the Skull Heart. Now, a Skullgirl, is a twisted being who, from the Skull Heart's judgment, is unworthy of making said wish, is corrupted and turned into a ruler of the undead. The Skullgirl is immensely powerful, and can even cause an apocalyptic undead uprising. Did you hear about Nancy Renoir's story?" Samson explains.

"How she went mad with power and nearly destroyed the enitre Canopy Kingdom?"

"Yep, that's the one. She did as much damage that she did with the power of a fully awakened Skull Heart. But Princess Parasoul had to strike her own flesh and blood down, to save the kingdom, when it mattered the most. Now, twelve years later, the Kingdom is where it was before Nancy took possession of the Skull Heart."

"So, these were made to counteract the possibilty of another Skullgirl rising from the ashes of the legend?" Feng asks Cerebella.

"Yeah. I came here a few times myself, Feng, and Dr. Avian used to be in the back with Julia working on the ASG weapons," she answers. "The projects were right about done after my last visit, two years ago. But I haven't seen these projects since."

"I kept them shrouded in mystery, and the insiders, the Zaibatsu, nobody found out about them. I never let them. But after having them collect dust for the past couple of years, let's turn them on before we do anything else."

Carefully executing the inscription sequence, Julia lets the others look on as the gear lights up and a light displays the available options from the menu. "View, projects," Julia says clearly. The status on the two projects were shown on a clear display. "Activate, Project ASG-001." She turns around as the room is saturated in white light. "I would advise stepping back."

"What's going on?"

"It begins. The weapons are online."


End file.
